


Heimkommen

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Acceptance, Cold, Grief/Mourning, Living Together, M/M, Memories, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Wenn ich heute heimkomme, ist das Bett immer leer.
Relationships: Chris Adams/Vin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	Heimkommen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BethLange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethLange/gifts).



> Keine Sorge, ich arbeite gerade auch an fröhlicheren Sachen ;) Aber diese Idee musste einfach aufgeschrieben werden. Als etwas, das nach "Besser" passiert, aber auch alleine für sich stehen kann.  
> Und es ist mein erstes Werk auf Deutsch, das ich dir schenke, liebe BethLange! Hoffe, es gefällt dir und anderen :)

Kam ich erst nachts vom Arbeiten, warst du schon im Bett. Du wurdest meist wach, wenn ich dazukam. Dann legtest du leicht den Arm um mich. Oder lächeltest und drehtest dich auf die Seite. Da konnte ich mich hammermäßig an dich schmiegen. Und manchmal küsste und streichelte ich dich, und wir pfiffen aufs frühe Aufstehen und machten es uns wieder und wieder.

Wenn ich heute heimkomme, ist das Bett immer leer. Bei arger Kälte schiebe ich schon mal einen Bettwärmer ans Fußende.

Wo du jetzt bist, frierst du nicht. Nie mehr. Und wir werden nicht mehr beieinanderliegen. Auch nie mehr.


End file.
